


timing is key

by gayhems



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, also uhhhh background ryoma/kaden, idk the other thing i posted was better, im sorry, tbd mayhaps, this isnt good but its Something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayhems/pseuds/gayhems
Summary: happy birthday leo lmao





	timing is key

**Author's Note:**

> i was really off my game this pride month please forgive me for this trainwreck

“You know,” Takumi hummed, taking a careful sip from his glass, “Blue really suits you, especially such a rich tone.”

“Flirt with me any more and Ryoma might confiscate your lap warmer,” Leo pointed out, dodging the compliment in favor of feeding Shiro another raspberry.

“I don’t know,” It was as if Leo hadn’t even spoken, “Maybe I just like seeing your actual figure and not that stupid armor.” Takumi shrugged his shoulders, using his free hand to muss up the mass of nicely combed hair atop his nephew’s head. 

Across the room, Ryoma gave a disapproving look over the edge of his glass, eyebrows furrowed. It didn’t even come close to frightening Takumi, in fact it only made him more content to muss up Shiro’s hair and kiss on his fat baby cheeks with wine-stained lips. The resulting laughter from Kaden, who was dangling off of Ryoma’s arm as he often was at parties such as the one celebrating their marriage, shook Leo to his very core. What hit harder was Takumi’s responsive giggles. Had he not been kneeling in front of Takumi in first place, his knees would have sent him to the floor. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be being subtle? I doubt your kingdom appreciates you admiring my figure with the heir to their throne on your lap.” He was red up to his ears, 

“Our king just got married off to the chief of Kitsune Hamlet, things couldn’t possibly get any weirder. I sincerely doubt anyone’s even looking at us.” Shiro was laughing now, squirming at the sound of his fathers laughing across the room.

Sakura came to take him when he got too rowdy, carefully propping him on her hip. As she turned to take him away, Leo was met with a stern look that fizzled away when Hana called out to her from the dance floor. Takumi, who’d drained his glass in the few moments it took Sakura to cross the room, beckoned him closer with a crooked finger. Leo didn’t hesitate for even a moment, leaning closer until Takumi’s cheek rested firmly against his temple. They stayed close for a minute, eyes shut.

“If you’re so scared of being seen, we can go somewhere else,” Takumi’s voice was lowered to just above a whisper, hands sliding up the sides of Leo’s arms, “We’d have plenty of privacy on the other side of the castle.”

“No funny business.” Leo stood up, stepping out of Takumi’s grip to smooth down the front of his blouse.

“You’re so cruel. I just wanted to tell you how intimately I love you without an audience,” Takumi teased with a huff of laughter, turning on his heel to head for the doors. 

Leo followed like a lost puppy, even though he knew the way from the banquet hall to the guest hall. As predicted, no one noticed their absence. Being ignored was nice, Leo thought.

\---

Lying in lamplight with the man he loved was heaven to Leo. Soothed half asleep by Takumi’s heartbeat, he breathed in the smell of fresh linens and pressed clothes. No one came to find them, and nothing managed to pierce their bubble of solitude.

“Ryoma’s wedding was beautiful,” He hummed, “I like Hoshidan weddings.”

“I like them, too.” Takumi’s fingers trailed fondly against the side of Leo’s face.

“I want to marry you one day,” Leo tipped his head back, blinking a few times to clear his vision, “But I want to marry you like this.”

Takumi’s face fell into an expression indescribable by a word other than “soft,” lips curling into a smile and eyes alight. Cradling Leo’s face in his hand, he nodded, trying to get his wits about him.

“Are you proposing on the night of my brother’s wedding?”

“I suppose I am. Is that alright?”

Takumi smiled his best smile, kissing the center of Leo’s forehead, “Yes.”


End file.
